THE TIME
by Shion Shihakami-uchiFan 4ever
Summary: gaara memanggil naruto dan mengajak nya keruang siaran. kira-kira apa yang terjadi ya? WARNING: YAOI PAIR: NARUGAA, NEJISASU


Haaai saya author baru dsini. Dah cukup lama gabung tapi baru skaran g nge publish

* kyaaaaaaaaaaa,ampunn jangan lempar saiiia *

Gak tau kjedot pa tba2 otak bejad msuk keinner saiia...eghhh tbalik, maksud a .......Inner bejad masuk ke otak saiia..

Dan berkat dukungan para senpai2 bejad di forum fic iniiii....* di kjar2 ma golok(?)* (lhaaaaa... golok a terbang?O.O) saiia mempersembah kan sbuah fic gaje + nista!!

saiia jga berterimakasih pada ao,ai,zuki dan beberapa orang bejad lain a* dkjar, wat d bunuh* yg sudah mendukung* memeksa* saaiia^^.

WARNING:YAOI,OOC,PWP,LEMON, LIME dan pastinya BENER2 NISTA

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ

Disclaimer: ntar juga tau kalo dah baca * taboked berjamaah*

Pairing: NARUGAA, SASUNEJI

Rated : M

~Enjoyy ~

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The time

By shion

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Siang hari di konoha gakuen, terlihat seorang cowok berambut merah berjalan dikoridor sekolahnya, ia pun berhenti ketika melihat seorang cowok berambut blonde keluar dari kelasnya. Ia pun menghampiri cowok berambut pirang menyala itu.

"naruto,"panggil cowok rambut merah itu.

" ehhhhh, gaara" jawab naruto dengan cengiran lebar yg menjadi ciri khasnya.

"ada apa, tumben biasa nya aku yang kekelasmu?" lanjut nya

Gaara diam saja " mana Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya nya

" ehhhh kok malah gak jawab, malah nanyain Teme lagi, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" seru naruto menggembungkan pipinya

Gaara tidak menjawab,tapi ia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada naruto.

"apaan nih,"

"ayo," tanpa mempedulkan pertanyaan Naruto, gaara sudah menarik tangan Naruto menjauh dari kelas.( coman tangannya?O.O)

" Audududuh....sakittt ! Gaara kamu ngapain sih ..??!!" naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

" kamu anggota klub penyiar 'kan?" tanya gaara datar, setelah melepaskan cengkramannya dari tangan naruto.

"Duuuh .... iya, mang napa?" tanya Naruto sambil mengelus-ngelus tangannya. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang seperti itu.

"ketua OSIS memanggil nya."

" HAAAAH, manggil aku?"

" bukan" jawab gaara . dia pun menunjuk kearah kertas kusut yang dipegang Naruto, menyuruh nya membacanya.

"ohhhhhh" naruto meng-oh tanda mengerti,stelah membaca isinyae

" Ayo," Gaara menarik tangan Naruto lagi atau lebih tepat nya menggandeng nya.(^^)

Diruang siaran

"hei cepat umumkan."

"iya,iya gak sabaran amat sih, amat aja bisa sabar," sahut naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hhhhhhh" naruto menarik nafas," ffuuuuhhh," lalu membuangnya

" hhhhhh," menarik nya lagi, " fu......."

" CEPET NAPA JANGAN BANYAK CINCONG!" Gaara meneriaki Naruto tidak sabar.

"iya,iya, kamu manis tau kalo marah-marah gitu." Sahut Naruto mesum. Wajah Gaara memerah mendengarnya

" CEPEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!!!!!!"

"iyaaaaaa."

Naruto menyalakan speaker agar suaranya dapat terdengar keseluruh sudut sekolah. Ia membetulkan mic nya. Menarik nafas. Lalu....................

"TEEMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

NGINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suara membahana Naruto sukses membuat seluruh penduduk Konoha Gakuen refleks menutup telinga. Begitu juga dengan orang yang dipanggilnya.

" Dobe tolol!" umpat Sasuke disuatu tempat

Sementara itu...

" BEGO, NGAPAIN LU TREAK2! LU KIRA INI RAGUNAN!!" Teriak Gaara pada Naruto.

" hehehehe.. gomen" cengir Naruto

" CEPET ULANG PENGUNGUMANNYA!!!!"

Dan tentu saja suara-suara pertengkaran itu terdengar keseluruh sudut sekolah .

Naruto mengulang pengumumannya, ia tidak main-main lagi. Takut di sabaku Gaara.

( mang da ninja2 an nya?)

" Kepada Sasuke Uchiha kelas 2-b ditunggu diruang OSIS,diharapkan untuk segera menghadap untuk menyerahkan proposal klub ulangi kepada Sasuke Uchiha kelas 2-b ditunggu diruang OSIS, diharapkan untuk segera menghadap untuk menyerahkan proposal klub kendo. Sekian ,terimakasih"

KLIK . speaker pun dimatikan.

" Begitu, kek dari tadi" Gaara menghela nafas.

" kak-kek-kak-kek, emang aku kakek mu." Naruto protes sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

" ayo," sahut Gaara tidak peduli dengan protes Naruto.

Ketika Gaara hendak membuka pintu ruang siaran. Tangan Naruto menahan pintu itu terbuka. Gaara yang tadinya membelakangi Naruto refleks membalikkan badannya.

" a,apa?" tanya Gaara. Pipinya memerah ,melihat posisinya sekarang diapit oleh pintu dan tubuh Naruto.

"terburu-buru sekali," jawab Naruto menyeringai. Gaara meneguk ludah melihat seringaian kekasihnya itu. Seakan ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" He-hentikan, ini disekolah" jawab Gaara tergagap

" so," Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Gaara. " sekarang kita hanya berdua saja kan?" bisik naruto tepat ditelinga Gaara. Membuat Gaara merinding. Belum sempat Gaara menjawab, Naruto sudah menarik wajah Gaara. Membawanya keciuman panas yang memabukkan.

"Mmmhh..." Gaara melenguh saat lidah naruto menyapu bibir bawahnya. Meminta jalan bagi lidahnya untuk masuk. Gaara menolak, ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

Naruto yang kesal, akhirnya meraba-raba bagian benda paling pribadi milik Gaara. Gaara mengerang tertahan dan Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memasuki lidahnya kedalam mulut gaara.

Naruto menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Berusaha mengintimidasi Gaara. Ia pun mengajak lidah terlatih Gaara untuk berdansa.

Gaara pun pasrah akan kelakuan kekasih nya itu. Ia pun membalas ciuman naruto.

Ciuman panas itu berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka pun menyudahi ciuman panas itu karena keterbutuhan mereka akan oksigen.

" hhhh....hhh" nafas Gaara tersengal.

" Belum selesai Gacchannn......." Naruto nyengir mesum. Ia menahan lengan Gaara dan menjatuh kan Gaara kelantai dengan cukup keras.

BRUUK

Gaara pun pasrah saja saat naruto mulai mengintimidasi dirinya.

Sebelah tangan naruto membuka kancing kemeja milik gaara. Sedangkan yang sebelah lagi menyelusup masuk kedalam celananya, memain-mainkan 'barang' milik Gaara hingga menegang.

Naruto melempar kemeja Gaara sembarang. ia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang kini menggeliat dibawahnya, sebelum menyerang leher putih nya.

"ahh...haahhh...n-naruu" gaara mengerang karena Naruto memainkan titik fital dirinya.

Naruto menghisap pelan leher gaara sebelum menggigitnya keras-keras.

"AAAHHH!!" Gaara berteriak ketika Naruto menggigit lehernya dan meremas miliknya secara bersamaan.

" aahh...ahhh na-naru..to" gaara mengerang memohon agar Naruto melepaskan celana yang sejak tadi menghimpitnya. Naruto menurutinya, ia pun melepas celana panjang dan boxer milik Gaara. Dan melemparnya entah kemana .

Melihat milik Gaara yang sudah menegang sempurna. tanpa babibu Naruto langsung meraupnya dengan beringas.

"AAAHH!! Ahh..hahhhh" Gaara menikmati saat lidah naruto memainkan barangnya. Memberikan sensasi luar biasa ditubuhnya.

Naruto memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Menyecap rasa gaara dengan nikmat.

"ahhh...mmmm..." Gaara mengerang nikmat. Ia menekan kepala naruto agar masuk lebih dalam lagi. Perlakuan gaara membuat naruto tersedak 'barang'miliknya. Membuat naruto menggigit 'barang' gaara.

"AWW!!BA-BAKA!! Sa...sakit tau!!" gaara menempeleng kepala Naruto.

"salahmu menekanku." Naruto pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya, memain-mainkan barang milik Gaara dengan tangannya. Sementara lidahnya berpindah tempat keputing didada Gaara.

" hhhh..Na-naru... k-kau ...chhhurang." gaara memprotes.

" mau membantuku gacchan?" naruto tersenyum menggoda.

Gaara pun berusaha dengan susah payah membuka kemeja naruto, karena naruto tidak berhenti menggodanya. Ia pun melanjutkan dengan membuka celana panjang naruto menyisakan celana boxer oranye dipinggangnya.

Gaara meneguk ludah sekali lagi melihat dada bidang dengan kulit kecoklatan Naruto.

Naruto menjilati leher Gaara, turun kebahu, dada,dan pinggang tak lupa meninggalkan kissmark yang terlihat jelas dikulit putih Gaara. Naruto pun sampai dibagian paling pribadi milik Gaara. Dan ia kembali meraupnya dengan ganas.

"hhhh...mmm" gaara mendesah, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai gaara merasa dirinya mengejang.

" Na-naru... aku mauu..." Gaara memberi sinyal pada kekasihnya.

Naruto pun mempercepat gerakan mulutnya. Tak lama, Gaara menyemburkan sari dirinya kemulut Naruto. Naruto pun menelannya tanpa sisa.

"hhh...." gaara menghela nafas lega karena sudah terbebas dari apa yang menahannya tadi dan terkulai lemah di lantai.

" kau tidak berpikir ini sudah selesai 'kan?" naruto menggoda dan membalikkan tubuh gaara, membuatnya bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan sikunya.

"nnngggg....." Gaara mengerang ketika merasa ada benda asing memasuki dirinya dibelakang sana yang tak lain adalah jari naruto. Naruto senang dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu. Ia pun menambahkan sekaligus dua jarinya. Membuat gaara mengerang kesakitan.

"aaahhhhhh" naruto pun membut gerakan zig-zag, berusaha memperlebar jalan masuk yang sempit itu.

" aaww..ahh, ahhhh" tiba-tiba gaara mengerang keenakan, rupannya naruto menyentuh titik kenikmatan gaara didalam sana. Ia menyentuhnya sekali lagi.

"aaahh." Gaara mengerang lagi.

Naruto pun mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Danmempersiapkan dirinya didepan lubang Gaara.

"aku mulai, ya" naruto meminta izin pada Gaara.

Naruto menggesek-gesekkan dirinya kelubang gaara, lalu memasuki lubang itu perlahan.

" haaahh...ngggg naru..." gaara mengerang kesakitan. Naruto pun berhenti. Ia mulai melanjutkan setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Gaara.

"aaahhhh" gaara mengerang nikmat ".hhh.... na-naru le-lebih dalammm" pinta gaara.

Naruto pun memajukan pinggulnya sekali dan membuat gaara mengerang nikmat sekali lagi, karena barang naruto menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

Naruto menarik kembali dirinya, kemudian menghentakan nya dengan keras kedalam.

" AAAHHHHHHH!!!" gaara mengerang diantara sakit dan kenikmatan yang membawanya ke dunia tanpa logika

Naruto memajumundurkan barang miliknya, semakin lama semakin cepat. Membuat kekasihnya mengerang tertahan.

"ahhh.. Gaara.. suaramu nikmat" naruto pun menyerukan suara kenikmatannya.

Merasa dinding gaara menghimpitnya makin kencang. Naruto kembali memainkan barang milik gaara yang sedari tdi terlupa, memijatnya dengan lembut namun cepat.

"aahhh...na-naru..." Gaara mengejang. Naruto punsemakin mempercepat aktivitasnya didalam sana. Gaara menyerukan nama kekasihnya sekali lagi. Bersamaan dengan sari diri yang tumpah ketangan naruto dan lantai.

"ck" naruto mendecak kesal karena sedari tadi ia belum melakukan ejakulasi. Ia pun semakin mempercepat gerakannya didalam sana dan kembali meremas barang gaara yang sudah melemas kembali menegak.

" nggg......Gaara!!" naruto menyerukan nama kekasihnya ketika ia berhasil menumpahkan spermanya kedalam gaara.

"hhh...AAAHH NARUTO!!" Gaara berteriak ketika melakukan ejakulasi untuk ketiga kalinya. Gaara jatuh lemas. Tenaganya benar-benar sudah terkuras habis.

Naruto mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk menarik keluar dirinya. Ia pun jatuh terduduk kelantai. Naruto menarik gaara dalam pelukannya, sebelum memangkunya.

" naruto," panggil Gaara dengan lemah

" ssssttt, istirahatlah aku akan menjagamu." Sahut naruto seraya mengecup singkat bibir Gaara.

Mereka jatuh tertidur. Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

.

TBC

.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Author's note: kyyaaaaaaa fic pertamaku. Lemonn pertamakuuu .

Baru debut dah bikin lemon mana bersambung lagi. Nih otak bener2 bejad, gara2 ditulari fic2 nista dari author yang saya sebutkan diatas *dilempar*.

Haahh , mafkan saya bagi yang tidak suka NARUGAA,tadinya saya mau bikin sasuneji, tapi malah menyimpang jauh dari rencana T_T. Maffkan saiiaa. Saya baru ^TT

Satu lagi karena judul fic ini sama skali kagak nyambung sama isinya. *sabodo teuing yg penting isi a. Yakan reders? *taboked krn tak bertanggung jawab*

Bagi mereka yg sudah berpengalaman atau yang membaca fic ini. Saiia hanya minta satu hal! REVIEWpliiissss?? Puppy eyes no jutsu* *dimuntahin readers*

Saya sriyus

Review yach?

Shion


End file.
